Storybrooke college
by Oncer55
Summary: Follow the lives of the classmates and teachers at Storybrooke collge


Follow the lives of the OUAT college students.

Lacey ran down the hall finally coming to her class room. She gulped hearing that her teacher Mr. Gold had already began teaching the class.taking a deep breath she opened the door walking in slowly. His back was to the class as he wrote on the board.

"So nice of you to join us Miss French."

Lacey jumped at his loud statement. she looked down as he turned to face her using his cane. Looking back up she could tell by the look on his face that he's not pleased with her being late. But when her eyes meet his her heart jumped. She took him in with a gulp. His long brown hair and fitted suit.

"Well?" He had a smirk on his lips now clearly amused with her. A student coughed in the back of the class reminding him that they weren't alone. "Uh-um." She rubbed her arm. "Aren't you going to take your set?" He asked his tone growing angry. His smirk turned into a cruel smile. Lacey walked to sit by her friend but he made a face.

"Up here so I can keep an eyes on you!" She stood and started down the steps only to trip and be caught by her teacher. The surprised look on his face changed to a smirk. " You are a clumsy this morning aren't you?" He asked with the playful smirk returning. Her checks got hot from his hands around her waist. All at once he let me go.

"Now take your set!" Taking a deep breath she walked to the front and took the set as he went back to the class. "Now we can start again since we were so rudly interrupted before." Some students snickered. Lacey slammed her head on the desk and groaned. Great first day back too.

The bell was just about to ring, everyone was gathering there things and Mr. Gold was reading a book sitting at his desk. She watched the clock waiting, finally it rang out loud and Lacey jumped up. She looked his way and his dark eyes locked with hers.

"Miss French I'd like a word." gulping she stopped. He sat his book down marking the place. "B-but my next class." He chuckled. "I think you can afford to be late since you were late to mine." He walked to the door and closed it. "Please take a set." Lacey looked around the now empty class room. He rolled his office chair around the desk and pointed to it. She groaned inwardly and sat down. He sat on the desk.

"May I call you Lacey?" She locked eyes with him. "Hum-hu y-yes sir." He smiled. "Please call me Ian." She smiled finally knowing his first name. "O-okay Ian." She took a deep breath. "Now about being late I-." He held up his hand. Lacey was waiting for a witty response or to get lectured but he surprised her. He used his good leg to roll the chair closer to him.

"Now Lacey there is no need to explain, we all have our share of bad mornings. Happens to the best of us." She blinked.

"Then w-what did you want sir.- Ian?" He chuckled. "I simply wanted to ask you a question Dearie." She blinked again. "O-oh." He smiled. "May I." He looked like he was thinking it over. "May I kiss you?" Lacey stood and rubbed her arm. "Mr.- Ian I thought you-you hated me." She said truthfully.

He stood and exhaled.

At first he was kind but two weeks into the first semester he changed and became cold and rude almost like a-a beast. He made it his mission to torment her in front of the class but she dose care for him. It was silent so she turned to look at him now a few feet away. "Ian." His gaze was on her lips as he stepped closer. "Yes?" He whispered. Her back hit the wall. "Your so beautiful Lacey" His free hand touched her face. "I-I-I." He chuckled again. "You didn't answer my question Dearie." She bit her lip. "I-yes." His lips crashed into hers and it felt like a rush. The kiss was soft and he dropped his cane and used her and the wall for support. His hand tangled in her brown hair. She moaned into the kiss that turned passionate and her hands tangled in his hair. "I-Ian." Came out in an excited whisper when they pulled apart. He lend his forehead on hers. "I-we must keep this a secret Dearie." He whispered. "Mmm." Was all she could say.Making him chuckle.

Side **note.**

 **Fist chapter is short but more will come.**

 **What do you think?**


End file.
